The Return
by Jarethcat
Summary: Sarah is the actress she has always wanted to be. What about Jareth? Where does he fit in? Can Sarah give up her above ground life for him?


The Return

I do not own Labyrinth, but I don't even own Sarah's manager, sad pout he is on loan from my friend, Leah. (Author's notes in parenthesis), but I promise not to have too many.

Sarah Williams was fifteen years old when she raced against the clock to save her baby brother, Toby.

Now eleven years later, she has become the actress that she has always dreamed of becoming.

Her manager was only two years older than her, and they had been dating for three years.

This morning (Sunday), while reading the paper, Sarah read an article on the newest movie auditions.

"I can't believe it!" She moaned.

Picking up the phone, she dialed her manager's number.

"I have to get that part! You don't understand!" She yelled at him.

"Fine, how's Thursday at 10?" Was the reply.

Later, actually a week later, she was called.

"You have been accepted out of three girls to play Elizabeth in the upcoming production of Labyrinth."

Sarah squealed with delight.

Just as she hung up the phone, her apartment went dark.

Thunder clashed.

The windows rattled.

A man appeared in the shadows in a cloud of glitter.

A man that seemed distantly familiar to Sarah.

"Hello Love." A silky voice matched the profile.

"I must be dreaming!" Sarah said in disbelief. "It cannot be you! Can it? Jareth? Is it really you? Are you really there?"

Just a soft giggle was the reply.

"Please Jareth, if that is you, please tell me." Sarah begged and pleaded and started to cry. "Jareth, I really need to talk to you."

Jareth walked to the side of her couch, leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Sarah, do tell me why you have to have that part."

"Jareth, you know as much as I do that the only reason I want that part is so I can be close to the Labyrinth again, and to…" Sarah stopped, not wanting to tell Jareth of her feelings for him just yet.

"Be close to whom love? Could it be…me?" Jareth asked her, a small knowing smile on his face.

"Perhaps…and perhaps not." Sarah was determined to make Jareth crack first.

"Sarah, is this a game?" Jareth questioned.

"Actually, everything between us is a game, my fair Jareth."

It was 9:32 p.m. on Saturday night, and Jareth and Sarah were still at their game, each trying to get the other to admit the feelings first. Jareth heard a whisper on the wind and turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, I must go. Someone has wished a child away. Please, call for me in 5 hours, if I do not come, don't give up, keep trying."

"Jareth, that's 2 am! Don't even think I will be up!"

"Believe me dear Sarah, you will be." With that, Jareth vanished in a cloud of glitter.

It was 3 in the morning and Sarah had been trying to contact Jareth for an hour now, giving up, she decided to do something she had not done in 5 years.

"Hoggle, I need you."

As Hoggle appeared in Sarah's apartment living room, he looked gravely disappointed.

"Miss, why haven't you called to us?"

"I'm sorry Hoggle. I was wrong. I shouldn't have left you three. I apologize. I need a favor; can you do something for me?"

"Of course, anything for you little missy." Hoggle sheepishly said.

"Great! Can you take me to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth?"

"Why would you want to go's there?" Hoggle asked shocked.

"Because something I care about greatly is there, and I forgot to do something the last time I was there. I don't have much time though, so please, Hoggle, if you can, will you take me?" Sarah begged.

"Of course I can Sarah." Was all he said.

Grabbing Hoggle's hand as he disappeared, Sarah felt herself transported, and could practically smell the magic floating in the air.

(HAHA! Faith Hill! Take THAT! throws a pillow at a confused Faith Hill. And now, for the conclusion of the story!)

Sarah ran to the throne room from the stair well, just as she had done the last time.

There were at least 2 hundred goblins running around amuck, and amidst them, was the Goblin King, in all his regal beauty, bouncing a baby girl on his knee.

He looked up when she was at the door way and shook his head at her.

"I said I would come, why didn't you wait?"

"I had to do something very important here." She replied walking towards him.

"Oh, I see. Do pray tell what that would be."

"Well, you see, there is this guy, actually a king, that I love, but I don't believe he knows, so I wanted to come and see if he felt the same way for me." Sarah rehearsed this line thousands of times; not skipping a beat, as she finally reached the throne and bowed before him.

Giving the baby to a goblin nearby, the Goblin King descended down his throne and took Sarah into his arms.

"Sarah, I love you, and always will. You are the light of my life, and I would do anything for you. If you do not know that by now, I am a failure."

"I knew deep down in my heart that you did, but I just wanted to make sure. I love you Jareth, Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth."

A kiss was shared between them that moment, and the goblins all cheered for their king.

As for the baby, the mother running for her did not make it in time. Jareth and Sarah adopted her and called her Amii.

**FIN**


End file.
